


Get Your Game in the Head

by nostalgicforthefuture



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, anyway enjoy i guess, high school musical minus all the fun bc they're adults and there's no singing, the fluttering thing is inspired by something my friend said once so have fun with that, we all know i dont dance is about homosexuality ok, you'll see it when you get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicforthefuture/pseuds/nostalgicforthefuture
Summary: Chad and Ryan are still friends after high school.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Get Your Game in the Head

Chad Danforth was accustomed to being admired wherever he went. In high school he was on the undaunted Wildcats team; in college he had hopes of getting into the NBA and had the skill and looks to match. When this dream failed due to him severely injuring one of his legs, there was little solace except for his best—and now only—friend, Ryan Evans. The night Chad found out he had lost his sports scholarship, Ryan had comforted and held him all night while they talked and watched bad sitcoms. Things changed between the two of them that night, almost imperceptibly, but it was evident to everyone around: they were hella gay for each other. 

Years passed and the two of them moved to grander places. Ryan and his sister both made it in theatre, although they didn’t perform with each other anymore. Chad got a haircut and climbed up the ladder of success in the business world. Chad and Ryan still roomed together and occasionally they would succumb to their hidden desires for the other and make sweet gay love. Sometimes Chad would get lonely, though, and he still didn’t fully accept or acknowledge the things he and Ryan were doing—just bros helping bros out, right? To feel better, he’d sleep with that busty accountant from the fourth floor. Ryan knew about this, of course, but he figured Chad needed time to come to terms with his sexuality, so he never brought up the issue. That didn’t change the fact that every time Chad so much as looked at a girl, he died a little bit inside. 

“Chad,” Ryan began, once again trying to get his boytoy’s attention. “Chad, dude, are you even listening to me?”

Chad rolled over, still naked after their last round in the sack. “Don’t talk to me.” He started to get up, pulling on his discarded underwear. Before he could leave, Ryan grabbed his arm.

“Please don’t do this. I—you can’t keep doing this to yourself, man.” Stopping himself from saying the three words that would surely ruin everything, Ryan hastily continued. “I understand this is difficult for you, but maybe if you’d stay for once we could talk this through.”

“No, Ryan, I have to go my own way,” Chad replied, shaking Ryan’s hand off. And go his own way he did, right into the arms of that accountant again.

It was not until weeks later that the two men saw each other again. Chad tried to avoid Ryan like he had done in the times previously, but Ryan was having none of that. He blocked Chad’s path to the exit, refusing to move until they at least tried to reconcile.

Seething, Chad practically shouted, “What the fuck is your problem, fag?”

Ryan, returning the favor, shouted back, “You asshole!”

The two were so overcome with emotion that they went and found a closet to fuck in. When the time to go at it like rabbits arrived, however, Ryan’s guilty conscience took over. With his pants already off and his dick in Chad’s mouth, Ryan put everything to a halt. “Ch—ah, uh, hey can you stop for a sec?”

“No probs, man,” Chad replied, pulling off his friend’s cock. “What’s up?”

“What’s up?” Ryan scoffed. “Are you fucking with me?”

“That’s the point yeah,” he said while gesturing to his partner’s crotch.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “No, dipshit, I’m talking about us.” He zipped up his pants, erection long forgotten. “I don’t want to do this anymore. We used to be so close and I just can’t help feeling like we’re screwing this up. I know you don’t like guys or whatever, but—”

“I’m not gay, Evans!” Chad made to leave but Ryan stopped him, yet again.

“I didn’t say you were.” His voice was softer this time, almost pleading. “But maybe there’s something more, you know, between you and me.”

“Fuck off.” With that, Chad left once more.

When Chad finally came around to the idea of him being in love with his best friend, he was distraught. He knew he had to make it up to him somehow, so he waited in Ryan’s room naked as the day he was born. He held a rose and a cheese quesadilla because Ryan liked girly shit and Mexican was his favorite food. Ryan was surprised to say the least.

“What are you doing here?” Although it was phrased as a question, his voice conveyed almost no emotion.

“I—I’m here to apologize. I was a dick—and not the good kind.”

“I’m leaving.”

“No!” Chad jumped up, penis flopping absurdly as he ran to Ryan. “Please.”

“What’s it matter to you?” Not even a flopping dick could make him feel better. “You’ve never cared about me before!”

“But…that was before I realized…that I love you.”

"You’re so hot,” Ryan said as he began pushing Chad back onto the bed. “I love you too, you moron.” They started making out passionately and the clothes Ryan had on were quickly torn off. Suddenly, Chad got this feeling that he had never had before.

“Babe,” he said, trying out the pet name, “I want you. Inside me.”

Ryan’s eyed widened comically. Chad had never wanted to bottom before; he always insisted that Ryan do it. “Fuck.” He then proceeded to lube up his fingers. Gently, he started to prep his lover. Chad hissed and Ryan kissed him to distract him from the discomfort. 

“Damn it, Ryan, just do it already! I need you now.” 

Ryan immediately complied. He started off slowly, watching Chad’s face intently to make sure he wasn’t in too much pain. After a few thrusts, Ryan picked up the pace. Chad was absolutely gone; he was even more so when he wedged a hand between their bodies and jerked himself off. He let out a guttural moan as Ryan nailed his prostate over and over. 

“You like that, baby?” Ryan panted. He began thrusting faster, getting closer to his climax. Overwhelmed by the stimulation, Chad came all over his stomach. The walls of Chad’s ass fluttered and it felt so good that Ryan followed immediately after. “I love you,” Ryan said again, before collapsing on top of his partner.

“Ditto,” came the reply.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

A loud cheer came from the crowd gathered as Ryan and Chad kissed. All of their friends and family were there, even their old high school pals. At the reception, Ryan insisted that they dance.

“Ryan, I don’t dance."

A hint of a smile passed over Ryan’s face as he pulled his husband to the dance floor. “I know you can.” The newlyweds danced all night and ate so much cake they almost went into a food coma.

They honeymooned in Paris, even though Chad thought Europe was stupid. After all, he just wanted his hubby to be happy. When they got back, a routine fell into place. It wasn’t much different than before, just far more intimate and domestic. Eventually, they adopted two kids. They were the coolest dads to ever dad and their kids always loved when Sharpay came with gifts. Sometimes Chad and Ryan would fight, but after angry make up sex everything would be alright again. They spent the rest of their lives together and yada, yada. 

THE END.


End file.
